


Still Standing

by yourpotato



Series: Wheelchair AU [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, joshler - Freeform, tyler is in a wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourpotato/pseuds/yourpotato
Summary: Tyler's wheelchair and slippery ice don't mix very well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i wrote at 2am. i hope you enjoy :^)

“Dear God,” Tyler sighs as he studies the steep ramp in front of him. There is heavy snowfall and freezing temperatures outside. He reaches up to adjust his red beanie before placing his hands on the wheels. He’s done this hundreds of times, and he can do it again. A little snow never bothered him before. 

He rolls forward, his arms straining to make his way up. The ramp he is currently on is the steepest one in Columbus, and it’s a pain in the ass, especially when it’s icy.

A feeling of dread hits him as his wheels slide over the frozen concrete, tilting the chair. He falls quickly, his elbow colliding with the hard ground, and so does the side of his face. Sharp pain shoots through his body, and he feels the cold snow start soaking into his clothes. 

He makes several attempts to get off the ground, but to no avail. His legs are immobile as always, and his arms simply aren’t strong enough to help him. Glaring at the sky, he feels tears press at his eyes. He’s cold and in pain, and most of all; embarrassed. If anyone were to find him, he’d be mortified. He wishes he could melt away into the pavement.

He pulls off his driver gloves, chucking them off somewhere and slipping his hand into his pocket. Swiftly fishing out his phone, he scrolls through his contacts, looking for Josh’s number.

“Hey, you,” Josh’s cheery voice sounds over the line.

“Hi,” Tyler replies quietly, closing his eyes. “Can you come meet me at the back entrance?”

He hesitates. “Ty… I can’t really be late for math-”

“Please.”

“I guess… Yeah, okay. Sure,” Josh agrees, and Tyler can tell he’s nodding. “I’ll be there in a few.” 

Tyler hangs up, blindly stuffing his phone back into his pocket. The bell rings loudly, signalling the start of first period. It’s eerily quiet outside. No one uses the back entrance. No one but Tyler. It’s the only place with a wheelchair ramp.

Tyler was in a car accident when he was eight years old, and he’s been in the chair ever since. He has good friends, a loving boyfriend and parents who are happy to help him. He is well used to it all by now, but some days he is just tired. Tired of relying on everyone else. Tired of being treated like a child.

The sound of a door opening washes away his thoughts. A concerned voice and hurried footsteps follow. “Oh my god, Tyler! Are you okay? What happened?”

He opens his eyes and is met with Josh’s worried face. His gaze is shining with confusion and unease. 

"I slipped on the ice,” Tyler mumbles. “Damn janitor didn’t salt the ground like he’s supposed to.”

“Baby, you’re bleeding,” the elder frowns, cupping his cheek gently and inspecting the wound on his face. It hurts.

“I’m fine.”

“It’s a deep scratch. You should see the nurse,” Josh protests as he helps him sit up, supporting him with a hand on his back.

“I said I’m fine,” Tyler says firmly, glaring at his boyfriend. “I just need help getting up, alright?”

The boy goes quiet, and does as he is asked. He retrieves the chair and bends down to hook his arms under Tyler’s limp legs and around his torso. He carefully sets him into his seat and goes to pick up the discarded driving gloves.

“Sorry,” Tyler sighs as he pulls them back on his hands. “You’re gonna get in trouble for being late.”

“Hey, don’t worry about that,” Josh shakes his head and squats down in front of the brunette. “You needed help.”

“Yeah, I needed help,” Tyler repeats the words as if they taste of something horrid on his lips. “Cause I can’t do anything on my own.”

“Tyler-”

“It’s true. I need assistance for every fucking thing I do. All I am is a burden to everyone around me!”

“Baby, don’t say that,” Josh frowns, intertwining their fingers. “I understand that you-”

“No, you _don’t_ understand! You don’t know what it’s like, Josh!” He snaps, looking the boy right in the eye and pulling his hand away. Hot tears of shame and frustration roll down his cheeks. “Sure, you’re dating the crippled kid, but you have _no idea_ what it’s like.”

His voice echoes off the brick walls of the school building.

“I’m trapped in this god damn chair for the rest of my life. I will always need help. I’ll never be independent. It sucks, okay? I’ve been pretty good at dealing with what life has handed me, but I’m getting real fucking tired.”

“Ty,” Josh says quietly after a long moment. “Calm down, alright? You’re really overwhelmed right now.”

The younger takes a deep breath. He wipes at his face, attempting to dry his tears. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. You’re so good to me,” Tyler reaches forward and grabs Josh’s hand, squeezing it. Holding it feels like home. It feels safe.

“Because I love you,” Josh points out, a small smile on his face. It’s warm and earnest. “And I want to do everything I can to make your life easier.”

“I love you too.”

Their lips meet in a soft kiss. He loves him, and he’s so grateful that he has chosen to be with him, despite his disability. Josh is handsome and kind and too perfect for him. He’s so, so lucky.

“You don’t think I’m a burden?” He wonders quietly as they pull back.

Josh shakes his head. “Never,” he states and stands up. He walks around the chair, grabbing onto the handles and starts walking them towards the parking lot. “Next time, you call me, alright? I’ll come help you. And I’ll also have a word with the janitor.”

“Thank you, Josh,” he nods slowly, looking around. “Where are we going?”

“Your house,” Josh supplies. “Your clothes are wet.”

“What about school?”

“Ditch day? Just you and me?”

The brunette lets out a laugh. “Sure.”


End file.
